


Unread

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Series: Finding Answers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also Have No Idea What to Rate This, As I go along, Body Burning, But John's not John, Everyone Getting Drunk, F/F, F/M, John is Jacky Laurens, John is Missing, M/M, Mentioned Drug Use and Overdose, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Texting, Worry, female!John, mentioned rape, missed calls, nothing too descriptive, unanswered texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: New Year's Eve.It was only a year ago when Jacky went missing.





	Unread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_The_Hamilton_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Hamilton_Addict/gifts).



**1/1/2017**

**1:32 p.m.**

**To: Jacky**

Hey, J-girl! Where did you go after the party last night? I think I was so drunk that I didn’t even notice you leave. I don’t remember who was even my New Year’s kiss either. Help a friend out and try to remember for me? I would ask Laf or Herc, but they’re in their honeymoon phase with major hangovers and don’t want to be bothered.

 

_ The party was in full swing with only another two hours before midnight. Away was 2016 and in came 2017. A whole new year for him to marvel over how lucky he was to be alive right then with the amazing people who had became his friends. Also the assholes who became his enemies. Alexander Hamilton pushed through the crowd of people with two drinks in hand, some sort of champagne or whatever fancy shit it was that Laf had brought over, and engaged in some talk to those who shouted at him from across the room or those who he accidentally nearly ran into. Depending on who it was he responded in kind to his relationship with that person. Yet, none of them were the one person he was currently wanting to go talk to. _

 

**1:57 p.m.**

Are you still sleeping? For a girl, you sure know how to handle your drinks until you crash. If you’re having a bad hangover I can always stop by with some of the good shit. Which means the crap black coffee that my maker brews and some slightly stale muffins to go down with the advil. 

 

_ Now, there were many girls he could have decided to spend the rest of his year with. He could have gotten any girl to come over and converse with him. There could be some flirtatious words mixed in, or some friendly familiarity, or straight-out professional tones. But, none of them were his closest friend. As Alex managed to break off a quick conversation and turned around towards where he remembered his friend being he was surprised when he was met with the sight of her not being where he had left her. He was about to grumble about turning back around to call out for her when he felt the press of a body behind him and a hand reaching out for one of the glasses he held. _

_ “My, my, you got me some of the really good stuff,” a lightly accented voice purred out before the person was pulling away and twirling him around to face them. “Are you trying to make sure I get drunk?” _

_ Alexander grinned at the familiar, freckled face that was staring at him with dazed eyes from the slight intoxication the other had. “I think you’re doing that just fine on your own, J-girl.” A bright smile light up Jacky’s face as she brought the glass up to her lips to sip at wine. _

 

**4:16 p.m.**

Seriously, Jacky, you’re starting to worry me. No one seems to remember you leaving or you mentioning that you were going to go somewhere. I’m coming over. Give me twenty minutes.

 

_ Alex chuckled when his friend gave an exaggerated moan over the taste of the alcoholic drink in her hand. “So? I have I managed to reach your finer tastes in drinks, my fair lady?” He teased as she continued to tilt the glass further and further back as she continued to sip down the champagne. _

_ Jacky snorted as she pulled the glass away from her mouth and just slightly pointed it towards Alex in a drunken threat. “I say you have surpassed my more exquisite tastes, but call me a fair lady again and I’ll kick you where the sun don’t shine.” _

_ “Ha! You’re on,” the raven-haired male chuckled as he took a few sips of his own drink and relished the feel of some alcohol going down this throat and helping take further affect on his mind with previous drinks he already had during the duration of the party. “But, seriously. What’s your plans for this year?” _

_ He wasn’t too concerned when Jacky went quiet. All it took was one look upward to see his best friend looking down at the floor in an expression that he thought was rather thoughtful. To him, it appeared that the Southern gal was thinking about what she wanted to do with the arrival of a whole new year. _

 

**4:40 p.m.**

J, I’m here! Can’t you hear me knocking? Please, open up?

 

**4:42 p.m.**

**Dialing: Jacky**

**Call Failed**

 

**4:43 p.m.**

**To: Jacky**

I’m coming in.

 

_ “For this year? Well, it’s still less than two hours of 2016, so I assume my plans for the rest of the year is to drink the night away. Then we’ll see where 2017 takes me.” _

 

**5:11 p.m.**

**Dialing: Jacky**

**Call Failed**

 

**5:29 p.m.**

**Dialing: Jacky**

**Call Failed**

 

**5:55 p.m.**

**Dialing: Jacky**

**Call Failed**

 

_ Alex blinked owlishly towards Jacky when she had given him her answer to his inquiry about her plans. He guessed he was in a rather similar boat as she was. He was just focusing on the here and now to celebrate going to a new year with all of the friends he had to remind him to take care of himself and get him to live a little as well as all of the enemies who were still going to be there to piss him off and keep him on his toes. “Then I say cheers to tonight and then thinking past tomorrow once the night is done!” _

 

**7:54 p.m.**

**Dialing: Jacky**

**Call Failed**

 

_Jacky offered him a small, content smile with her cheeks reddened in a blush of intoxication._ _“Cheers to our time tonight together and to another year of our friendship,” she toasted as she brought her glass forward to gently clink it against Alex’s own as if that would forever seal that promise. Alexander didn’t think there would ever be anything that could tear their strong friendship apart. That there wasn’t anything that would take this wonderful person out of his life._

 

**8:17 p.m.**

**To: Jacky**

I called the gang. We searched for you. You never showed up in any of your usual places. According to Eliza, you never came home again. Then the police called us over to the station. They found you. God, Jacky. They found your mangled body in an alleyway. “Raped by multiple offenders,” they said. “Overdoses of alcohol and drugs in your system,” they said. “Body burned to destroy evidence,” they said. They said it was lucky you didn’t burn up as much due to the rain starting and helping put the fire out last night. “Lucky” my ass. 

 

**8:18 p.m.**

I can’t believe you’re gone.


End file.
